Busted
by Number54
Summary: Nico trespasses on the Nishikino residence whilst Pokemon hunting and stumbles across something more rare than the Clefable she was searching for. Tumblr request. Pokemon GO AU. Of course it has NicoMaki.


**A/N: This was a Tumblr request. I struggled with it at first, but it turned out pretty damn good. I apologize for Maki being a bit ooc in this, but I love it.**

 **\- 54**

* * *

Nico stared intently at the map on her phone screen, crimson eyes not wavering from it even as she adjusted the black-framed glasses perched upon her face. She had waited all day to come back to this particular spot, mainly because the silhouette of a Clefable had popped up in the list of nearby Pokemon as she passed by here on her way to school earlier this morning.

She just _had_ to catch it. Not a single person out of her small group of friends had caught a Clefable yet, and if she succeeded, she would have full bragging rights. And Nico _loved_ to brag.

Ever since the release of the Pokemon GO app, she had seen and caught twenty-eight Pokemon in all - not bad for someone who lived all the way back in the sticks. However, in her little circle of friends at school, Eli currently held first place with the forty-seven Pokemon she had caught. And the thing about it was that the blonde had never even touched a single Pokemon game or watched an episode of the anime before. Not that Nico was jealous of her or anything, but it kind of pissed her off a little that someone who had never even heard of Pokemon before the app had caught more than she, a die-hard Pokemon fan ever since she was in diapers, did.

But then again, another part of Nico was happy that her friend had finally discovered the world of Pokemon and that she was enjoying herself playing the game. Pokemon is fun for _everyone_ , after all, regardless of who has known about it longer.

Nico quickly looked up from her phone to check both ways before crossing the street. She wasn't one of those reckless Pokemon GO players. Oh no. The raven-haired girl took her safety seriously while playing the game. So when she noticed the street was clear, she hurried as fast as her little legs could carry her across the intersection.

She'd been walking around here for about an hour, now. As soon as school had let out for the day, Nico had hurried as fast as she could back to this area of the rich neighborhood she always passed through on her way to school. It wasn't really a place she often loitered around for too long, but now that she was a certified Pokemon GO player, Nico would loiter around this neighborhood for as long as her little heart desired.

The raven-haired girl sighed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and stopping in her tracks to lean back against one of the many gates that were scattered throughout the neigborhood.

She took the time to tap on the screen at the bottom left. Currently, she was just on level eight and needed about four-thousand more experience points to level up. At this rate, she would be eating Eli's dust for the next ten years.

Nico would've sighed again if it hadn't been for the gate pushing open just a crack under the pressure of her weight leaning against it, causing the raven-haired girl to instead inhale sharply as she gripped onto the iron bars to catch herself.

God, that was a close one. She quickly backed away from the gate and removed her glasses to rub at her eyes before placing them back upon her face. From this point, Nico got a good look at the mansion that rested behind the gate.

 _Huge_ was an understatement. The damn thing was _gargantuan_ \- probably the biggest house in the neighborhood, and there were a lot of big houses. This one most likely housed the richest person/family in the neighborhood. No doubt about it.

And the longer she studied the massive mansion, the more she realized how still it looked. There wasn't any movement inside whatsoever. But then again, it _was_ a mansion. Those things always looked like no one was home, anyway.

Nico glanced back down to her phone then back up to the enormous home, and what popped into her mind at that moment was probably going to be the one of the dumbest and riskiest things she would ever do in her lifetime, but she had scoured the neighborhood inside and out, and still nothing had came up. She was desperate to resort to this, but she wanted that Clefable so bad. It wouldn't hurt to check around...

 _On the mansion's freshly cut lawn._

The raven-haired girl pulled at her collar and gulped, steeling her resolve. It was going to be quick like ripping off a band-aid. She'd just walk in and walk out. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to rob them. All she wanted was to catch a Pokemon. How harmless was that?

And before it had even registered in Nico's mind, she had already squeezed through the small opening of the gate and was already half-way up the mansion's driveway.

Well, there was no use in turning back now. Not when she was already too deep in the unfamiliar territory - would've been a waste of time if she were to chicken out now.

Where was Nozomi at when she needed to be egged on into doing something as risky as trespassing on rich people's lawns? The purple-haired girl had been there to egg her on when they had both toilet-papered Eli's house that last Halloween, so why wasn't she here now?

Nico kept a focused gaze on the map on her phone, stepping carefully and quietly as she ventured even further into the unfamiliar territory. God, how many freaking cars did these people have? She had to weave through the lineup just to get to the other side, counting at least ten of them as she did so. The raven-haired girl couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Rich people._

She made sure to keep close to the side of the humongous house just in case someone were to look down from one of the upstairs windows and see her. Not that it worried her much - didn't look like anyone was home anyway. If she kept her guard up and stayed cautious, she'd capture the Clefairy in no time. Then she'd be home free to get the hell out of Dodge. Easy as pie.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Or so she thought.

Nico immediately froze in her tracks at the sound of the stern voice. Oh jeez, she was going to jail. She was going to be arrested and locked up in the can for the rest of her life. Her days would be spent trying to trade hand-rolled cigarettes for toilet paper and leftover food.

Slowly, the raven-haired girl turned around to face her doom and what she saw instead immediately fogged up her lenses.

 _Holy fucking shit._

Standing before Nico was a girl, and not just any ordinary girl. This one had piercing, amethyst eyes that were staring intimidatingly down at her as she toweled off her damp, flaming red hair. Judging by that, the extremely small two-piece swimsuit she was wearing, and the small droplets of water that clung to her exposed abdomen, arms, and legs, she'd been taking a dip in the gigantic ass pool just a few yards away from the matching gigantic ass house.

It took all of the strength in Nico's body not to have an asthma attack right then and there at the sight.

"Hey, I asked you a question." The redhead said sternly, pausing in the midst of drying off her hair but continuing to stare down the raven-haired girl.

"I-I'm not doing anything!" Nico's voice cracked at the blatant lie.

The redhead slightly raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged her shoulders and resumed drying off her hair. "Well, just so you know, you're trespassing on private property." She shook her hair to rid it of the excess water. "So, you'd better give me a good reason why I shouldn't call the police."

Good lord, how was it not a crime to be that hot? Hell, Nico could practically see the steam radiating off of her figure. She'd wouldn't have cared to go to jail if this girl were to be the one doing the arresting...

And now Nico was going to have to jump in just to cool off. Damned hormones.

A scoff from the redhead snapped the raven-haired girl out of her dreamy haze. "Did you not hear what I just said? If you don't explain yourself to me right now, then you can explain yourself to the authorities."

"I-I'm playing Pokemon GO," Nico finally managed to stutter out, holding her phone in the air for the girl to see. "I d-didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just wanted the rare Pokemon that's in your yard."

Draping the towel around her shoulders, the redhead pursed her lips in thought as she stared at the raven-haired girl.

Nico could've sworn she felt her bronchiole tubes beginning to tighten up. Even this girl's thinking face was cute.

"Alright, I believe you," She relented with a sideways smirk. "You're too cute to be the thieving type anyway." Then she _winked._

 _Hot damn._

Was this even real?

Nico swallowed hard at the compliment and nervously pushed her glasses up. "Th-thanks." She said quietly.

"Mama and Papa get home from work in about an hour. That'll give you enough time to find that rare Pokemon, won't it?"

"It should."

The girl nodded her head. "I'll leave you to it, then." And just as she turned to walk away, Nico couldn't contain herself.

"My name is Nico! Yazawa Nico!" She blurted out.

The redhead stopped abruptly and turned back around to face the raven-haired girl, a small smile etched on her face. "Maki. Nishikino Maki." _Another wink._ "I'll see you around, Nico-chan." And with that, Maki retreated back inside the mansion.

Nico quickly felt around her jacket pockets for her asthma inhaler, fumbled around nervously with the cap, and took a couple of puffs before recapping it and placing it back inside her pocket.

And at that moment, finding the Clefable wasn't so important anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope y'all liked it! Reviews mean a lot to me! Follows and favorites are right up there too! Until next time!**

 **-54**


End file.
